


Formula One

by buckybleeds



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, (offscreen) - Freeform, Art, Child Death, Dehumanization, HYDRA Trash Party, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybleeds/pseuds/buckybleeds
Summary: Some things are made with a purpose.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Dacryphilia Dog Days -





	Formula One

The sound of the shears beside the Soldier's skull was loud and heavy, archaic.

"I don't know what's going on with this thing. It used to be a clean kill every time, no muss, no fuss, no witnesses. Now half the time we've got to do cleanup on site and get back to base just to babysit."

The shears were steel, sharp and old fashioned. They sounded like the cool, deep bottom of a well. 

"You wouldn't take a formula one car on a Sunday drive up the coast. Something would go wrong, you'd end up running out of gas with only 87 at the pump or you'd need a tire but everything on the shelf is for standard economy."

More brightly stained hair feel on its shoulder, irretrievably clumped together. 

"Yeah, but cars are meant to be driven."

The hair on the other side of its head tickled its throat before sensation was lost on the metal cap of its shoulder. 

"Not formula one cars. They never see pavement off a track, aren't meant for sitting at stop lights. They do one thing well and if you try to use them for anything else they're garbage, they break."

The shears kept snip-clipping and the Soldier flexed its arms against the restraint holding its wrists behind its back. It hurt. It hurt and the Soldier didn't want to hurt anymore. 

"So you're saying we broke it."

There was a cool stripe down the Soldier's cheek that it didn't understand and a tightness in its throat that was becoming familiar. 

"Who's we? You're the one who thought it would be more fun to use if it acted more human. Trying to save a kid from a firefight is pretty fucking human."

A tiny handful of pink and purple acrylic paint had dried down to plastic on the side of the Soldier's head. The little girl had had brown braids and big blue eyes. She'd held onto its hair when it put its body between her and the bullets. 

"I wanted it to make some noise when I fuck it, not decide to play mama bear in the middle of a mission."

It hadn't been enough. They'd pulled her out of its arms and shot her screaming. 

"Yeah, but that's what happens when you go cruising in a racecar. It breaks."


End file.
